


Deal or No Deal

by Checoyourself



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Formula 1, Formula One, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checoyourself/pseuds/Checoyourself
Summary: Nico is troubled over the potential of Sergio moving to another team. They discuss their thoughts, and one thing leads to another! Fluff, drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is my first fic in a very very long time, and my first fic for this fandom! I'm Checoyourself, and it's safe to say that Hulkenrez is my OTP. This short story focuses on Nico and Sergio discussing the possibility of Sergio moving to another team, and his future. Inspired by the silly season. Translations for the two phrases used in Spanish and German are provided at the bottom of the page. Feel free to comment and critique, I need it! Thanks all and enjoy :)

“Do you have to take the deal? I know I’m being selfish, but I don’t want another teammate.” Nico looked over at Sergio across the small table with wide, blue eyes. He was moments away from a puppy-dog pout.

“I don’t have to take the deal, but I want what’s best for my career. I want to move up.”, Sergio replied, his dark eyes hard with determination. He raised his gaze from the floor and noticed Nico’s hurt expression. His tone shifted.

“I would rather have you as a teammate than have to get used to someone else. I think we work well together.” A faint blush crept into his cheeks. He didn’t want another teammate either. None would be as handsome and funny as Nico. Over the last three years of racing together, Sergio had developed quite the crush on his German partner, but he’d never admit it for fear of what it would do to his career. Fraternization with a teammate? F1 was a progressive sport and had no issue or interest in their drivers’ sexuality, but Sergio was scared that if word would get out, they would be forcefully separated as a conflict of interest. That would break his heart more than switching teams. That, and he didn’t have the slightest clue if Nico even thought about him in that way. Nico was a naturally flirty man, so whenever the jokes and comments were directed at him, he brushed them off. He acted that way with everyone. 

“What are you thinking about? You look distressed. I’m sorry if I upset you.”, Nico spoke up. Sergio was usually a man of fewer words, but he was being unusually quiet. It was making Nico uncomfortable. He rested his hand on his chin and tried to read his teammate. They had spent a lot of time together over the past few years, between events, after-race parties and countless hours in the garage. There were times where Nico could swear that Sergio had a thing for him; lingering hands a few moments longer when helping suit up, caught gazes when he thought Nico wasn’t looking, and he couldn’t forget that time he caught Sergio sleeping on an armchair mumbling something about him....unless Nico meant something else in Spanish. Over the past season he’d been casually flirting to see how Sergio would act. He was either the king of hiding feelings, or it was wishful thinking on Nico’s part. He couldn’t deny that the cheeky Mexican was cute, he was downright adorable. Nico couldn’t stop thinking about his laugh or his freckles some nights. He was brought out of his thoughts when Sergio spoke up.

Nico, I can’t take the deal. I won’t do it. I want to stay he-” His words were cut short by a soft gasp as Nico reached across the table and grabbed Sergio’s hands in his. Enormous butterflies erupted in his stomach. The flush in his cheeks was impossible to hide.

“I don’t want you to sell yourself short. You’re talented, and I think you’re meant for a top team. Just because we won’t be in the same garage doesn’t mean I won’t exist. Unless you get too good and forget us little guys.” Nico smirked. He noticed Sergio’s expression and was worried the Mexican was going to be sick. He was flushed in the face and shaking.

“No puedo dejar porque te amo.*” He spat out in a mess. Nico began chuckling. He didn’t understand much Spanish but was familiar with the last phrase.

“Did you just babble what I think you did?” Nico’s voice squeaked a bit on the last word as he kept giggling. The laughing wasn’t putting Sergio at ease, he actually looked a bit frustrated. He pushed his chair back in a huff and flung the small table over onto its side. Nico’s eyes went wide as his waterbottle went flying across the back of the garage. It was only a matter of time before someone peeked their head around the corner to ask if they were alright. Sergio took two confident strides forward, grabbed Nico’s face in his hands, and tugged him down to meet his lips in a kiss. It took Nico a few seconds to register what exactly was happening, but when he did, he wrapped his arms around Sergio and pulled him closer. Nico smiled against his lips just as they pulled apart. Sergio was wild-eyed and gasping for breath when their race engineer stepped out from the offices. 

“Hey, I heard a bang, did you idiots break another wing playing football?” Nico couldn’t hide his giant smile.

“No Tim, we’re fine. Grace over here just tripped and knocked over the table. No harm done.” Nico answered, pointing over at Sergio. Tim chuckled and headed back from where he came, muttering something about coordination and driving. 

“Thanks for the cover…” Sergio said, scratching the back of his head. 

“So I was right all these years. You fancy me.” Nico said, confident. Sergio smiled and nodded. The secret was out, and he decided navigating his feelings and future with Nico was much better than trying to hide and deal with it by himself.  
“Well in that case”, Nico continued, “Ich liebe dich auch, albern.**”

**Author's Note:**

> *No puedo dejar porque te amo = I cannot leave because I love you.  
> **Ich liebe dich auch, albern = I love you too, silly.


End file.
